


Interested

by Ardentwench (Kitschdemotic)



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitschdemotic/pseuds/Ardentwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Larry stared at the back of the man sitting three rows below him. He could try to tell himself he wasn’t interested, wasn’t intellectually or sexually stimulated by the way he went back and forth with the professor in lengthy involved conversation or the obvious passion he carried for Ancient Egyptian history. He would be lying, and badly, if he tried to tell himself he wasn’t interested in the very mysterious, very attractive, very pretty younger man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> This Is a story written to go along with [These](http://ardentwench.tumblr.com/post/135799614038/im-just-going-to-post-this-now-as-i-might-not-be) photo edits I did for the Rami Secret Santa exchange. This is a gift for [Misha-smiles](http://misha-smiles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm not sure where I was going with this bit of story, but here it is!
> 
> I'm not sure what labels Ahk and Nicky might settle on identifying with, as I actually intended for Ahk to be still figuring himself out with labels and to reassure Larry it's okay for Nicky to experiment with labels before figuring himself out completely. That scene never made it into the final draft though.
> 
> This story was not Beta'd.

Larry stared at the back of the man sitting three rows below him. He could try to tell himself he wasn’t interested, wasn’t intellectually or sexually stimulated by the way he went back and forth with the professor in lengthy involved conversation or the obvious passion he carried for Ancient Egyptian history. He would be lying, and badly, if he tried to tell himself he wasn’t interested in the very mysterious, very attractive, very pretty younger man.

He could try claiming his interest was purely rooted in his concern for wanting to better understand his own son. He could claim he was only trying to gather the courage to talk to his classmate, Ahkmenrah, for the sake of perhaps gaining insight towards what Nicky was experiencing, but he won’t. Ever since lying to himself about his failing marriage had resulted in his eventual divorce he's tried to make a habit out of not purposely blind siding himself with lies and willful ignorance. 

The truth of the matter is simple. He hasn’t been this attracted to someone in a long time. He’s always been a sucker for strong collarbones, sharp jawlines, and sturdy thighs. To be completely honest with himself he’s not necessarily surprised by the revelation that he’s into into such androgynous beauty as much as the fact he doesn’t really know much about Ahkmenrah yet still feels undeniably attracted to him as a whole.

“Very excellent, Ahkmenrah.” Their professor declares, and then with a hand gesturing to the rest of the class, “I hope everyone was listening to him. That’s exactly the sort of points I want you to bring up in your essay due next week.”

Around him other students start gathering their things together and a quick glance at his watch confirms the class is almost over. Collecting his own notebooks together he goes over the mental list he’s been putting together on everything he knows about the younger man since the start of the semester.

__ His name is Ahkmenrah King.   
He happily goes by male pronouns.  


This information had been pieced together the first few classes into the semester, before Larry had bothered to give more than a fleeting glance towards the back of the dark, wavy, short cropped hair. 

He’d heard people refer to Ahkmenrah with other pronouns as well, which had confused him at first before he’d realized that perhaps Ahkmenrah wasn’t cis, in a similar way to how Nicky had tried to explain when he came out as genderqueer.

_ He has a british accent. _

_ He has a passion for Egyptian studies. _

It had quickly become routine for the professors lectures to dissolve halfway through into an open conversation on the subject with Ahkmenrah. It hadn’t taken very long for Larry to realize Ahkmenrah’s distinct voice and pattern of talking made it hard for him to pay attention in class. What was actually being taught slipped by him as it was too easy to just get lost listening to the warm voice and not the words themselves. 

If Ahkmenrah wasn't distracting enough by being the class’s Hermione Granger, then his physical appearance stole the title for him. 

_ He didn’t abide by gender stereotypes. _

_ Half his wardrobe consists of dresses or skirts. _

Maybe he could blame it on how no one else in the class paid Ahkmenrah’s choice of dress any attention, or maybe how it was his last class of the day and he was too tired to do much other than take notes, but he hadn’t noticed Ahkmenrah’s appearance until a good few weeks into the class. He may of noticed the man’s presence from his enthusiasm about the subject, but he hadn’t actually noticed the man himself until a few weeks into the course, until he’d later recognized him walking confidently across campus in a sundress and had to do a double take.

_ He’s of Egyptian heritage. _

_ He’s the son of one of the school's main financial supporters.  _

_ He’s been going to this school for a few years, somehow Larry just hadn’t seen him around before. _

Facts overheard in the classroom, gossip among students and things that came up in Ahkmenrah’s own conversations. Each detail snagging his curiosity a little more.

_ He paints his nails.  _

_ He wears varying amounts of makeup on any given day. _

_ His legs look killer in heels.  _

Little things that Larry couldn’t point out about the other students if he wanted, things he hadn’t made a purposeful effort to notice but still had. 

The first time he realized Ahkmenrah wore heels was the first time he sprang an awkward boner in class and felt fifteen all over again. He hadn’t noticed the flowing skirt or matching shoes until Ahkmenrah had got up to write on the board, his lean tan legs gracefully carrying him across the floor like a professional runway model.

_ He often models for the fashion and the photography students.  _

_ When he shows up dressed to the nines in male presenting attire he is equally attractive. _

Once he’d noticed Ahkmenrah in class he noticed him everywhere. He saw him walking through campus, at the library, at the nearby coffee shop, on the walls. There are contest winning photos of him blown up and hanging proudly in the Arts hall, something Larry was surprised he had never noticed until after his active interest had began.

The first time he spotted him actually modeling he’d been amazed, drawn into the mass of the onlooking crowd watching him strut near the public pool in a dark mesh top gathered up to display his lean stomach and arms, a bathing suit bottom that left little to the imagination, and an Egyptian headpiece that looked right in place on his head. Even with his lack of appropriate attire he looked regal, his shoulders squared, his eyes piercing, and the sun glinting off the gold of his crown. 

He had disappeared behind the curtains of a makeshift changing room only to reappear in an expensive looking suit, his presence just as demanding as when he wore the crown, looking just as attractive and exuding importance. The crowd ogled and got excited like he was a real celebrity.

_ He was sassy and funny with a dark sense of humor. _

_ You did not want to make him angry. _

_ He was kind, willing to tutor other students. _

There were times when Larry wanted to laugh out loud at overheard jokes whispered under Ahkmenrah’s breath and then there were times when he wasn't sure if Ahkmenrah was joking or not and he was left a little concerned. 

The first time he saw Ahkmenrah get absolutely enraged over something he wasn’t even close enough to understand what had happened but ahkmenrah’s voice, deep and authoritatively demanding, had carried down the silent stricken hall. Threats of unwarranted bodily hard mingled with ones that reminded everyone of Ahkmenrah’s very real connections within the school board. It hadn’t helped Larry’s forming opinion at the time that perhaps Ahkmenrah was simply a spoiled rich kid.

Seeing him stay after class to help struggling students grasp a concept, volunteer for different community projects, hand out money to people in need, buy lunches for those short a few dollars, compliment the people around him on a daily basis, these things helped round out Ahkmenrah’s personality and character. Now Larry’s opinion was just that Ahkmenrah was too good for him, too pretty, too rich, too smart, too kind.

_ Unknown is his exact age, his gender, his sexuality. _

Normally Larry wouldn’t give two thoughts about any of these things and like the other students wouldn’t blink a questioning eye at any of it. In this case though, Larry had a raging crush and had no clue if he was wasting his time daydreaming about the younger man or not. 

Everyone around him starts standing, making their way out the back of the class, and he rises as well to follow suit. Licking his lips he pulls on his messenger bag and watches Ahkmenrah move towards the door.

His phone buzzes. It’s Nicky, asking him if he can go to the mall with some friends before coming over for the weekend. If he can’t do this for himself, he can at least do it for Nicky. Even if Ahkmenrah doesn’t want to grab a coffee as a date, Larry’s pretty confident he’ll be willing to spend the time to tutor him in gender and sexuality and all the other nuances he might need to know to better be there for his son.

He takes a deep breath. 

“Hey! Excuse me.” He says, stepping into the aisle between the seats and pushing passed a couple people to touch Ahkmenrah’s elbow. He almost trips over his own feet when the man stops and turns abruptly. “Uh, hi, Ahkmenrah. I just- Um, I’m Larry. Daley.” He manages to get out, offering his hand for a shake before he realizes how awkward or lame the gesture might be.

Glancing at Larry’s hand with a bemused smile before he takes it in his own, Ahkmenrah’s eyes sparkle with amusement.

“Hello Larry Daley. What can I do for you?” The words are friendly and curious, Ahkmenrah's eyes wide with gentle honesty as they await his answer. 

Despite the innocence behind the question Ahkmenrah's words shift out of context in Larry's mind as he’s distracted by the softness of Ahkmenrah’s fingers, and the light shine of clear gloss over his lips. 

“I was um, I wanted- Do you-” A student pushes by him roughly and he lurches forward as he’s shoved off balance, his hands instinctively reaching out to catch himself. Just as his palms come to rest on the slight curve of Ahkmenrah’s sides he feels arms circle his shoulders, helping to steady him. There’s a moment of stillness as he regains his footing and realizes how close they are. 

“Are you okay?” Ahkmenrah asks with concern, his breath tickling the side of Larry’s face. 

Swallowing in an attempt to wetten his suddenly dry throat Larry nods, pulling back to nod as he steps away and feels the hands holding his shoulders securely let go. It’s with delayed realization that he remembers he should probably remove his own hands.

“Thanks, Ahkmenrah.” He says as he straightens himself up, feeling less embarrassed by the way he lost his balance and more for the way he’d let his hands linger on Ahkmenrah’s waist.

“Call me Ahk.” He says and Larry blinks. 

“Ahk. Um, yeah, okay.” He shifts on his feet a little, adjusts the strap on his bag. “So Ahk, I have a question, actually a couple questions, a favor really. But first I was wondering if-” Ahkmenrah’s hand darts out and tugs on his shoulder sharply, pulling him closer to the side of the aisle just as a couple more students barrel passed them in a rush.

“Want to get some coffee?” Ahk asks, his hand still pressed into Larry’s arm. 

“Uhm, yes. Yeah. That would be- that’d be great.” Larry stumbles through saying, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the invitation he’d been struggling to get out himself. “I’d like that.” He adds with a smile, feeling a satisfied warmth curl in his stomach at the way Ahk smiles back at him.

“Good." Ahk says, eyelashes lowering, “I was hoping you would.” He adds, biting the corner of his lip. Larry blinks at the flirtatious tone, stares at the white canine tooth that he can see digging teasingly into the corner of his mouth. 

Ahk turns in place slowly, eyes trailing over Larry as he does before he heads for the door.

“Really?” Larry can’t help but ask as he trails behind him. Ahk throws a wink over his shoulder and leads the way out of the classroom. When they’re in the hallway and have room to walk side by side Ahk turns a smile on him.

“I was wondering when you might talk to me.” He starts and Larry feels like a fish with the way his mouth gapes open. 

“Oh?” He wonders out loud, staring curiously at Ahk in surprise.

“You’ve been staring at me all semester.” He explains with a grin, his chin tilting upward as he grins, the tip of his pink tongue darting out to press between his teeth. 

Ducking his head Larry coughs into his fist.

“Oh.” He says, “You noticed?” Ahkmenrah lets out a hum of amusement deep in his throat like a purr and it sends a tingle down Larry’s spine.

“I did.” He says, pushing the double doors that lead outside open, “I get all sorts of looks from all sorts of people.” He tells him, tilting his head in indication of a couple girls to their left as they walk down the concrete stairs to the sidewalk. 

“I’m used to it, I ignore most of them,” He shrugs, purses his lips and then continues, “Your gaze is different though.”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Larry says, suddenly feeling guilty and skeevy like a pervert. he can’t bring himself to meet his eye when they seem to stop walking and Ahkmenrah turns to pin him with an odd expression. 

“You didn’t.” He says, “I would of put a stop to it if I didn’t like it.” He says, eyes flickering over Larry in a way that was both sincere and coquettish before he started walking again, hips swaying in a way Larry was sure was deliberate.

“You had questions for me?” Ahk asks when Larry’s caught back into step beside him.

“Uh, yeah. I did.” He says nervously, still trying to wrap his head around the absurd idea that Ahkmenrah might actually be actively flirting with him. He wipes his palms on the front of his pants as they reach the open cafe door. 

“This might come across as personal, or invasive but I was wondering if you-” Larry pauses, clears his throat and glances nervously around at the people around them, wondering how to word his request.

“Yes, I’m single.” Ahk states bluntly as they fall into place in line at the counter. Larry about chokes on his spit.

“Oh,” Larry says, “Good.” He licks at his lips contemplatively before adding, “I wasn't going to ask that.” Ahk raises an eyebrow at him.

“You weren't interested in asking me out?” He asks, obviously skeptical but also a little self conscious. Larry holds a hand up as if to stop Ahk from second guessing himself.

“I was, but I wasn't going to- I mean, I did want to know but I have other,” he winces, “personal questions I hoped you might answer.” 

Ahk eyes him searchingly, as if trying to decipher what his angle was and what he was after. His phone rings before Ahk chooses to reply.

“Uh, sorry. Can I- I'm just going to take this real quick.” He says, plucking his phone from his pocket and accepting the call.

“Hello?” He answers, turning to look away from Ahk. 

“Yes. Yes I'm his father. Alright. Uh huh, I understand. Right.”

“You have a son?” Ahk asks curiously when he hangs up and Larry nods with a sigh, running a hand down his face.

“Yeah, I do, and as much as I really want to have this coffee with you I have to go pick him up from the security office at the mall.” He says and starts breaking away from the busy line of customers.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Ahk says, following him back outside.

“Uhm, yeah. I think so.” He stops outside the door and faces Ahk. “To be completely honest he’s the main reason I've been wanting to talk to you.”

“Your son?” Ahk questions dubiously. “Not because you like me?” 

“Well, that was definitely an underlying reason.” Larry admits, scratching his nose awkwardly. “But I never would've convinced myself it was a good idea to talk to you if it was the sole reason.”    
Ahk hums in understanding, “Most people find me intimidating.” He tells him, a tinge of sadness in his expression as he reflects on the fact.

“You're not intimidating, not really” Larry disagrees, “you’re just someone who everyone wants to impress and that makes them nervous. You’re not intimidating in an imposing way.”

Ahk smiles at him, tilting his head in acceptance of Larry’s description. “So, tell me about your son?” Ahk requests.

“Oh um, he’s fourteen, and currently being kept at the mall’s security office because someone tried beating him up because he was wearing a skirt.” Larry confesses, giving a half shrug as if the statement wasn't more telling then it was.

“Oh.” Ahk says after a couple seconds of silence.

“Yeah.” Larry says, knowing Ahk was understanding what wasn't said. He’s about to apologize, suggest a rain check on the coffee and conversation, maybe ask for his number, when Ahk’s eyes snap back to attention.

“They didn't let the culprit go did they?” He asks in a demanding way that reminds Larry of the last time he saw Ahk get indignant, and instead Larry finds himself lifting his hands placatingly.

“You can't let them get away with assault and harassment.” Ahk tells him, and the sharpness of his jaw is made prominent with the way he clenches his teeth before he asks, “Is security on your son’s side or are they blaming him?”  

“I’m not entirely sure, actually.” Larry tells him and when Ahk’s lips twist into an unsatisfied frown he adds, “I should get down there and find out, did you want come along?” Even before he finishes the sentence Ahk is whipping out his phone and dialing for a cab.

“It’ll be here any minute, it shouldn't take very long for us to get to your son.” Ahk says pocketing his phone. The determined smile he directs at him makes larry’s stomach flutter in admiration.

“You can tell me all about your son on the way there, and I’ll be happy to answer any questions you have.” Ahk tells him.

“Alright.” Larry agrees, staring at the man standing beside him. There was no way he could tell himself he wasn't falling even harder for him by the second.

He would be lying, and badly, if he tried to tell himself he wasn’t interested in the very mysterious, very attractive, very pretty younger man.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who enjoyed my fic Singing in The Shower, I do plan on still writing an additional bonus chapter.


End file.
